Merlin: Series 6
by Autumn Bells
Summary: Alternate Universe where the story of Merlin continues. As to steer clear from spoiling it for those who haven't finished, the full description is on the front page. Enjoy! Again, DON'T click if you haven't finished watching the series!
1. Life Goes On (Part One)

**Full Description: Life goes on in Camelot after the intense war against Morgana and Mordred. Arthur survives the mortal wound dealt by Mordred's blade with the help of Merlin's magic and all is well. However, now that Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, how will life in Camelot change for the young sorcerer? **

**Hello, all! I'm hoping to do episodes of this 'new' series of Merlin. Each episode may consist of two to five parts, but no more, no less. Thanks to all who may have the kindness to review and I hope you all enjoy the first part of the first episode of Merlin Series 6.**

* * *

**Episode 1: Life Goes On (Part One)**

_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name, Merlin._

"Merlin!"

The voice tore through Camelot like a knife slicing warm butter. Nearly every housekeeper and cook and maid and knight froze mid-step, confused and surprised. Even the crow that had perched itself on the tallest tower stopped squawking with wide eyes. Underneath the beating sun, Camelot grew weary and agitated, especially with the King out for a servant's throat.

"Merlin!"

The voice continued and through the corridors of the castle, a pair of loud, menacing footfalls echoed. Merlin was so engrossed with polishing the knights' shoes that he didn't hear Arthur yelling for him. He was humming a tune that was popular in the lands of Camelot and it resembled a light, playful period of peace. He was sitting on a step that connected the hallway to the weaponry room, blocking the doorway with a row of dirty brown boots. The sorcerer scrutinized his twelfth pair of polished boots and smiled, proud of his work. He was picking up the thirteenth shoe when a dull pain rippled through his back and he tumbled forward onto his knees. Angered, Merlin turned his head quickly to find Arthur standing at the doorway, his foot in the air, and a really ticked off expression on his face.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked loudly, trying to rub the spot on his back to ease the pain. However, his non-pliable arm just couldn't reach it. Merlin was wearing his normal attire, as well as the King, who was garbed in a red tunic with brown pants. Although, something seemed odd about his clothes, so Merlin expressed his thoughts out loud, "Your clothes look kind of… different."

Arthur scoffed and pointed to the area around his torso, "Could it be, perhaps, this giant, gaping hole in my shirt?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the spot Arthur was pointing to, and the sorcerer almost laughed. There was the tiniest hole near the waist that seemed to have been ripped open. "You're kidding, right? I have holes in my clothes, too, but I don't complain." Merlin pulled up his neckerchief to reveal a large rift in the neckline of his blue tunic.

"I'm the king of Camelot, you idiot!" Arthur looked ready about to kick Merlin again, but both feet remained on the ground. "I can't be walking around with ripped clothing! If anyone from neighboring lands visited, what do you think they'd think of Camelot after catching a glimpse of this piece of rubbish!?"

Merlin smiled and set the unpolished boot down. "I'm sure they'd think that it is humble to not throw away something that can still cover your skin."

Arthur shot a menacing glare at the sorcerer, who just chuckled and stood from his crouched position. He walked heavily over to his king and raised his hand, hovering it near the torn part of the tunic. Merlin whispered in the familiar ancient language and his eyes shimmered gold as the fabric wove itself back together. Almost immediately upon completing the spell, Merlin's arm was whacked away by the back of Arthur's hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Arthur whispered loudly and angrily. Merlin stared at the king with a confused look, but then bowed his head, unable to look at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, I can never pass up the chance," Merlin explained solemnly with a sad smile on his face, though it was barely visible as he was facing the floor. "Doing magic in front of you, without the worry of my head being lopped off, well, it's a really good feeling."

Arthur formed his mouth into a tight, straight line and sighed heavily, though the anger had dissipated in his voice. "I'm sorry, Merlin, but I'd like you to still keep it confidential. My mind may have changed, but for everyone who has lived under my father's rule may not. Not until I can convince them. However, we must take this a step at a time."

Merlin looked up to reveal a creaseless face. He looked as innocent as one could be. "But, you're the king, Arthur. You are the one to rule them."

Arthur frowned and replied quietly, "I am a single man, Merlin. If I am not a good king, I will be usurped and my throne will be taken. Those who believe magic should still be outlawed will consider me weak and unfit to rule. I must take the time to change the few minds there are to change."

Merlin raised an eyebrow quizzically, reforming the tune of their presence from a dark and dreary one to a light and playful one. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

Arthur scowled and turned away, obviously having not expected such a question. Regardless, he answered strongly, "Well, I'm sure a series of events where sorcerers are needed will prove their worth, correct?"

Merlin shrugged and a touch of a smile rose on his face as he replied, "Well, only one way to find out."

[ cue Merlin opening introduction ]

Merlin glanced up at Arthur in a determined manner and forced a nervous grin. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Arthur swallowed and licked his dry lips. "If it means proving sorcerers aren't godforsaken things, then I suppose. And are you sure this thing won't hurt anyone?"

Merlin tightened his grip on the latchet of the box and grinned sheepishly. "Of course! Gaius said it's still just a baby."

"Well," Arthur began, frowning, "off with it, then."

At the King of Camelot's orders, Merlin unlatched the chest and instantly, the top of the box burst from its hinges and a creature no bigger than a breadbox shot straight into the air, beating it's tiny wings, but was powerful enough to support its un-proportioned body. The creature clung to a bookshelf near Gaius's bed and let out a high-pitched screech that made Merlin and Arthur shield their ears. A baby griffin had the voice of finger nails on a chalkboard. The griffin released its claws from the bookshelf and leapt off it, sending the tall mountain of literature to the floor in a theatrical crash. Arthur and Merlin had just barely missed the collapsed furniture.

"I thought you said it wasn't dangerous!" Arthur yelled over the squawking and crashing of the mythical creature, still covering his ears.

"It's not!" Merlin protested, trying to persuade the King that it was indeed a good idea to let loose a baby griffin in Camelot. "It's harmless!" As if on cue, the griffin launched itself at Merlin and cracked its forehead with Merlin's skull, sending the sorcerer to the ground near the bookcase.

Arthur couldn't help but burst into laughter at his servant's expense, but upon his cackling, the griffin attached its claws to Arthur's shirt, narrowly missing his skin, and flapped about as if in an attempt to tear the clothing off of his body. Arthur swung his arms around blindly, stumbling back only to trip over Merlin's torso and collided with the ground next to his best friend as well as the bookcase. The miniature griffin released Arthur's clothing and flew away, right out the window of Gaius's chambers. Merlin was still rubbing his wounded forehead to ease the pain when Arthur leapt to his feet, looking flustered and bewildered.

"What the hell was that about? The creature is most certainly dangerous!" Arthur decided angrily, setting his red tunic back to where it was supposed to be. However, in the midst of righting it, Arthur glimpsed not only the first hole he had complained to Merlin about, but there were sets of eight new holes, each having been created by the claws of the baby griffin. Arthur's pale skin was easily visible through his tunic. Arthur cursed loudly and plunged his foot onto the fallen bookshelf, but it collided much more painfully than he had thought and another curse slipped from his mouth as he yelped and bounded backwards, knocking into a table with many potion bottles, sending them rolling and crashing onto the ground and therefore sending the King to the ground with it, bludgeoning his head onto the edge of the table and knocking him unconscious.

Merlin had gotten up early enough to watch it all happen and he cried out in concern, "Arthur!" The sorcerer then stumbled forward to retrieve his fallen King, but instead slipped on the liquid that had seeped from the broken potion bottles. Merlin clung to the curtains in a desperate attempt to stop himself from falling, but his weight proved to be too powerful for the curtain rack to hold and it unhooked from the wall, clonking Merlin right on the top of his head and the sorcerer fell to the ground in a dead faint, right beside Arthur.

The time it took the 'harmless' baby griffin to indirectly knock both the King of Camelot and the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived out cold was a mere two minutes. The baby griffin certainly wasn't dangerous.


	2. Life Goes On (Part Two)

**Hey, all! Sorry for the wait! I worked incredibly hard on this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. This is the last part of episode one. Also, I've already gotten my idea for episode two! I won't give away a lot, but the title is: "The Sorcerer's Bane". I hope to do the character's justice and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Life Goes On (Part Two)**

Merlin swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and asked, "How is he?"

Gaius sent him a judgmental look and began to put away his medical supplies. "Just a bump on his head. He'll have a bad headache when he comes to, but he'll be fine."

Merlin released the air he had been holding and stole a glance at Arthur's unconscious body. The king would have a fit if he realized he was sleeping in Merlin's bed, but for the time being, resting would only make him better. Merlin changed Arthur from his ripped red tunic to a new blue one. There was a large gash on his forehead from connecting with the potion table, but Gaius proposed that wrapping it in bandages would only slow it's healing process. His right eye, which was the closest to the wound, looked a little swollen.

Merlin knelt closer to the bed and hovered his hand near the eye. He breathed in, about to mutter a spell when Gaius coughed purposefully into his fist and eyed Merlin suspiciously.

"What?" Merlin asked defensively and innocently.

"Arthur has told me how often you use magic around him," Gaius mentioned after a pause, closing the first AID box and latching the lock. The old sorcerer looked concerned as he said, "I'm sure you're happy about it, but this situation could be more dangerous than the last."

Merlin straightened his back and frowned. "I'm not following you. This is what I've always wanted."

Gaius's worried expression turned soft and he smiled solemnly. "Not yet, my boy. Arthur is a single man. A king he may be, but he remains a single man. Your dream and destiny is to change Camelot's mind, not just Arthur's."

Merlin was beginning to get agitated with that same idea; Arthur had mentioned that as well. He spoke quickly, revealing his annoyance, "I still don't get it. Arthur is the king. All he has to do is snap his fingers and the ban on magic is gone."

Merlin watched as Gaius's withered face turn hard with frustration. The old man replied grimly, "Do you have any idea how many people have died because of that ban? What of their loved ones? If someone you loved was burned at the stake for simply being born and not a year had passed since the ban was removed, wouldn't you be angry? Someone you love died for a flimsy law that meant nothing to the court?" Gaius's face softened once noticing the dramatic change in Merlin's expression. "Merlin… it is a very fragile matter that must be dealt with the utmost care. Arthur has realized this and it's time you do, too."

Merlin's thoughts immediately went to his father. However, more upsetting thoughts followed which consisted of Freya, and Mordred, and Morgana. Gaius was right. As was Arthur. Merlin was angry at himself for not realizing such an important fact earlier.

Merlin followed Gaius into the living room silently. The room was a wreck because of the conflict with the baby griffin; the bookcase had fallen, as did the alchemist table, which left the floor with a sticky, syrupy texture and cluttered with books. Merlin had just begun cleaning when the door that led to the stairway flew open, revealing a tousled Gwaine.

"Gaius!" the knight cried, looking exhausted, but flustered more than anything. "There… There's something terrorizing the market! It doesn't look like any creature I've ever seen!"

Gaius sent Merlin a menacing glare and looked back to Gwaine. "Has it hurt anyone?"

Gwaine ran his gloved hand through his long, brown hair and exhaled loosely. "No, but it's been destroying food stalls. And those bloody talons look like they can rip someone apart. Most of the knights are out on a scouting mission, so we haven't got enough to chase the thing down."

Gaius smiled humorlessly at Merlin. "Don't worry, Merlin will help."

Gwaine looked at the sorcerer with a perpetual gaze and chuckled. "Not to doubt Merlin's abilities as the court's physician's apprentice, but does he have any experience with crazy, flying lions? You sure he's up to it?"

Merlin frowned and then smiled proudly. "Stop talking like I'm not here. I may not look like it, but I've had experience with a griffin before. A much bigger one, even."

Gwaine laughed wholeheartedly, walked over to Merlin, and clasped his hand around the boy's shoulder. "Well, then, Merlin the griffin-slayer. Would you accompany me to the market and demonstrate these interesting abilities you have?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur woke to a laughter that sent an annoying chill down his spine. He was still in a daze, but he was able to make out a few things being said in another room: Merlin… griffin-slayer… demonstrating interesting abilities? Arthur cracked his eyes open in concern for those words and was met with instant pain in his skull.

Upon realizing he was in Merlin's bed, Arthur hopped to his feet and walked quickly out of his servant's chambers. He found Gaius sweeping up pieces of broken glass.

"Oh, sire, you're awake," the old man announced to himself and stopped sweeping. "How do you feel? Merlin told me what happened."

At the mention of Merlin, Arthur's anger spiked up. He wanted to throttle that man. "Has anything happened? I thought I heard Gwaine…"

"Ah, yes," Gaius began and waddled over to the fallen table. "He and Merlin left a moment ago. They're going to try to catch that griffin you boys let loose."

Arthur felt a pang of guilt and decided to take a defensive turn. "Merlin said it was harmless."

Gaius shot him a look and replied, "Sire, you should know now when Merlin thinks something is true and when it is indeed true. Regardless, he has never failed to clean up his own mess. You should get some more rest and leave it to Merlin."

_Leave it to Merlin._ Arthur thought he'd never hear all those words in a single sentence. The most surprisingly thing of all, was that Arthur was angry to hear them. After finally being told that all of his accomplishments over the past six years were tied to Merlin helping him behind the scenes, Arthur was having a hard time getting his mind around that idea. Merlin was always helping him, even though no one knew. Even though _he_ didn't know. Arthur didn't know of all of Merlin's suffering. He didn't know how much effort his servant had to put in in order to get Arthur to where he was today. He didn't know… anything.

"Sire?" Gaius intruded on Arthur's thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"No, it's just you look very pale. Perhaps you should lie down back in Merlin's bed before going to your chambers."

There it was again. Arthur would be using Merlin in order to strengthen himself. What kind of bloody king was he? Arthur clenched his fists and dug his nails into his palms. He quickly swiped up the chest that had released the griffin.

"No, I'm feeling better," was all Arthur said and he glided passed a concerned Gaius and out the door, holding the box tightly against his chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin was jogging behind Gwaine when a brown blur passed in front of them, cutting them short.

"There!" Gwaine announced, unsheathing the blade at his side and running after the creature. Merlin, unfortunately, didn't have enough endurance to keep sprinting.

The sorcerer slowed to a halt and he placed his hands on his knees, breathing raggedly and heavily. There was a thin sheet of sweat on his face. It was an incredibly hot day in Camelot. He looked around the market to find that it had become nearly empty from the panic of the young griffin. A few desperate stall tenders were cleaning up their merchandise and then proceeded to flee the scene.

Merlin recounted his first encounter with a griffin: kill it with magic. However, this one was still just a baby. It wasn't doing any harm. It was just scaring people. He had to get it back into that chest and back into the castle's basement. No harm done. Sadly, Merlin had left the chest back in Gaius's chambers. Merlin was about to mutter a spell in order to send Gaius a telepathic message and ask for the box, but the old man had to take his time down the stairs much less run down them. Arthur was his only hope and the king was probably still asleep.

"Merlin! It's heading your way!"

Merlin looked up to find a yellow beak rushing up to meet his forehead and his body flung backwards from the impact. However painful it might've been, Merlin had to take advantage of the griffin's collision. He wrapped his arms around the heavy creature and pulled it down with him. The talons immediately began scratching him, but the worst one was one of the griffin's nails had nearly sliced open his arm as his back cracked on the dusty ground of the marketplace.

Gwaine ran up to the two writhing figures and raised his sword, waiting for a chance to strike.

"No!" Merlin protested loudly, holding the young griffin in a tight bind, but somewhat lovingly as his arms were wrapped fully around its torso. "Don't hurt it! Just… Just give me a minute!"

"It's tearing open your arm!" Gwaine retorted, gripping his sword's hilt harder.

The knight's statement was certainly true. A white, hot fire was constantly licking at Merlin's right forearm and he felt a warmth spill out of his flesh and onto his clothes. He squeezed his eyes shut and decided to simply wait it out. Wait for a miracle.

"Merlin!"

The sorcerer opened his eyes in surprise at the familiar voice.

"I have the box!"

Merlin's face immediately split into a wide grin and he found Arthur running towards him with the chest in his arms. Upon seeing its cage, the griffin began squawking and thrashing about even more. Merlin replied with an even tighter hold on the creature.

"You're going to put that insane thing in a _box_?" Gwaine questioned their method, but the knight didn't pressure his king and his best friend.

Arthur fell to his knees, unlatched the locks, and placed the open end near Merlin. "It's open! Just get on your stomach!"

Merlin did as he was ordered, despite the pain on his arm. He scuttled close to the box with the help of Arthur, who had put one hand on the griffin, as well. The griffin was then pinned between Merlin's chest and the box, so the creature took the area with more space and crashed into the box. Arthur immediately closed it and slammed the locks shut.

Merlin's body collapsed on the ground as he began to recuperate. Despite his heavy breathing, there was a hint of a relieved smile on his face. Arthur was leaning heavily on the box, exhausted from sprinting with all his might from nearly the highest part of the kingdom to the lowest part.

"I guess you weren't kidding, Merlin," Gwaine laughed with excitement as he slid his sword back into its scabbard. "You _are _familiar with these creatures."

Between ragged breaths, Merlin laughed, "I wouldn't lie!"

Arthur sent Merlin a judgmental look, recalling the sorcerer claiming that the griffin wasn't dangerous, but the king chuckled it away. No one really got hurt.

Arthur supposed the griffin wasn't as harmful as he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Merlin winced painfully as Gaius wrapped medical bandages around his injured arm after sewing it back together.

"We should keep it in a sling, as well. Just until it stops hurting constantly," Gaius suggested and taped the end of the bandage so that it wouldn't fray. "What have you done with the creature?"

Merlin answered as he was inspecting his healing injury, "Arthur put it back underneath the castle. You know something, Gaius?"

The old man looked up quizzically from packing his medical supplies.

"I don't think I used magic at all today."

After a beat, Gaius replied, "And what do you think of that?"

Merlin exhaled slowly and looked out the window of Gaius's chambers into the night sky. "I'm not sure. It feels strange, but… I feel relieved, as well."

Gaius waddled over to the shelf near the window and gently placed the medical bag on top of it. On the way over, however, he had to take careful steps as to not trip over the mess that was still there from that morning.

"Do you recall me telling you that this situation could perhaps be more dangerous than the last?" asked Gaius calmly.

Merlin blinked. "Yes, but I still don't understand that. Shouldn't it be better, with the King of Camelot knowing my secret?"

"Getting too comfortable with magic in this age of… 'no sorcerers allowed'… is the dangerous part. If anyone were to find out the king knew of a sorcerer and didn't burn him at the stake, there would certainly be anger stirring within Camelot."

Merlin swallowed at the thought and looked towards the floor. "How much longer, Gaius? How much longer until I can be who I really am?" Merlin's voice was soft and quiet.

Gaius walked over to Merlin and placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Gaius replied with a father-ly and friendly voice, "My boy, you have gotten this far. The person you care for most in the world knows who you really are. You can't stop. You not only have my help, but now you have Arthur's. It's your destiny to change Camelot and you've shown more progress."

Merlin looked up at the old man and a smile grew on his face. "You're right, Gaius."

Gaius smiled back and let go of Merlin's shoulder. "However, for now, it's your destiny to clean up my chambers after what you and Arthur did with that griffin."

Merlin swiped the air with his fist in disappointment. He was sure Gaius forgot. Despite his dissatisfaction, Merlin laughed with Gaius's chuckles as they both cleaned up the mess.

[ cue Merlin ending ]

**END OF EPISODE ONE**


	3. Sorcerer's Bane (Part One)

**I decided to give you all episode two as soon as possible! I hope to do the characters justice and please do enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Sorcerer's Bane (Part One)**

Merlin couldn't help but continue smiling as he walked lightly through the marketplace of his lovely kingdom, Camelot. The sun was high in the afternoon sky and the birds were singing. The lower town, which consisted of the marketplace, was buzzing with life and laughter and bargaining and smiling. Therefore, what kind of person would Merlin be if he _weren't _smiling? A downright wrong person he'd be.

Merlin was clinging to the shoulder straps of Gaius's herb basket that was bobbing back and forth on his back with each step. For the time being, it was empty, but Merlin was sure to fill it up with everything Gaius had asked for.

With that thought, Merlin dug his hand through his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He unrolled it and looked over the list of herbs Gaius wrote down. He could recall some of them, but a lot of the plants looked unfamiliar, which meant he'd have to ask someone.

The sorcerer looked up to find he was en route to colliding with someone, so he hoped quickly out of the way.

"Sorry!" Merlin called after the man, who simply smiled in reply and continued on his way. Merlin grinned as he backed up.

"Excuse me, sir."

Merlin spun on his heel and was met with a pair of beautiful gray eyes. A smooth face was framed by cascading strawberry blonde, wavy hair. The extraordinary girl was Merlin's age, no doubt, because that would explain the strange lump in his throat and the fact that Merlin felt his heart nearly stop. She was garbed in a dark blue cloak that covered everything from her slim neck and down.

"Y-Yes?" Merlin stuttered in a hoarse voice. He felt heat rising on his face and he lightly sucked in his lower lip, unsure of why such a beautiful woman would talk to him.

The girl smiled warmly at him and lifted her delicate hand from out of the cloak. It was so pale and smooth Merlin was sure it would reflect the sunlight if the woman wasn't standing between two tall buildings in the shadows.

"I offer you this charm in exchange for your everlasting smile," she said, her voice silky and low.

Merlin looked down to see a violet flower in the girl's hand. At first glance, something seemed incredibly wrong with the plant; as if it had an evil aura of its own. However, after stealing another glance at the beautiful woman, Merlin seemed nearly entranced and he took the flower gingerly from her fingers.

"Thank you… thank you so much," Merlin expressed his gratitude with a meager voice. The strange situation turned to light once Merlin smiled innocently, placing the flower between his head and his ear. "How does it look?"

The woman giggled and put her hand in front of her mouth. "Dazzling."

Both Merlin and the mysterious woman laughed a little until Merlin inhaled sharply. "Oh! I need to get back to shopping. Thank you, miss… uh…"

The woman looked up with her gorgeous gray orbs and smiled shyly. "… Aya."

Merlin began to back away slowly and bowed, looking at her with innocent, smiling eyes. "Miss… Aya. Thank you. I'll be off, then!"

Merlin trotted off back into the sunlight, completely oblivious to the pair of gray eyes menacingly watching his back.

**[cue Merlin opening theme]**

Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers by twilight, having a lot of trouble finding the herbs he wasn't familiar with. He walked loudly up the stairs and threw open the door, proud of his ability to barter and such. The basket hanging on his back was filled with the appropriate medical herbs and plants.

Gaius's face lit up in pleasure upon seeing the basket. "Well done, Merlin! All that with the little amount of gold I gave you?"

Merlin grinned proudly. "That's right. I'm starting to become a real master at bargaining."

"With no magic?" Gaius asked playfully.

"Yes! Jeez, Gaius! You'd think you would give me more credit after all these years!"

Gaius rolled his eyes and smiled. "With you, Merlin, I'm never sure."

Merlin carefully took the basket off of his back and placed it heavily on top of a table, steadying it.

Upon a closer look, Gaius raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand. "What's that in your hair?"

As Gaius went on to touch the beautiful purple flower, Merlin replied, "Oh, that? I nearly forgot! You won't believe-!" Merlin was interrupted when the tip of Gaius's finger touched a petal. The old man exhaled heavily and bent over, nearly falling over. Merlin launched his body forward to catch the old sorcerer before he tumbled to the ground.

"G-Gaius? Gaius! What's wrong?" Merlin struggled underneath the dead weight and his knees buckled under the pressure. Gaius fell on top of him, but despite the dull pain, Merlin was glad he fell on him rather than the floor.

Merlin slowly turned the old man on his back and put his hand on his chest. "Gaius? Are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes, I think I am now," Gaius answered warily, blinking and staring up at the ceiling.

Merlin put his palm on the old man's forehead, feeling for warmth, but it felt room temperature. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Gaius replied and he managed to stand back up with Merlin's help. "I felt incredibly dizzy for a moment." His voice was hoarse and out of breath.

Merlin frowned, concerned. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

Gaius smiled weakly. "I'm sure you're right."

Merlin helped Gaius into bed and put the sheets over his chest.

The old sorcerer laughed warily. "What would I do without you?"

Merlin smiled before turning to go into his own chambers. "You wouldn't get a decent amount of herbs for little coin."

Mere minutes later and Merlin himself hopped into bed. He was entirely exhausted for having walked around all day. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, something told him he was much too weak for simply walking, but Merlin paid no attention to it. A good night's rest would have him jumping again.

Merlin groaned and turned onto his side, snuggling into his pillow. Today was his day off. Well, not much of a day off. He just begged Arthur to let him help Gaius and Arthur smiled humorlessly and told him, _"Sure, that'll be your day off"_. Tomorrow, he'd have to wake up early and tend to Arthur's every need, much like every other day.

Merlin felt something strange and lifted his head. The flower the beautiful woman had given him was crumpled underneath the weight of his head. Merlin groaned again in disappointment and placed the flattened flower on his bedside. He wanted to show Arthur that flower and brag about how much of a ladies man he's become, but now the proof was gone.

The sorcerer sighed, followed by a short coughing fit, and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah, it was so wonderful; the feeling of deep sleep. The feeling of regaining consciousness, but staying asleep. It was so relaxing that Arthur was sure he was smiling in the darkness.

"It's morning! Wake up!"

Four words. Four bloody words that were sent from the fiery pits of Hell in order to obliterate Arthur's happiness. Arthur moaned angrily and turned onto his stomach, shoving his face in his pillows before Merlin had a chance to blind him by throwing open the curtains. Despite his attempt, some light was able to make it to his eyes and Arthur groaned again.

"Come on, now! You've got a knighting in two hours! The nice woman from the kitchen made you breakfast! Don't want it to get cold, right?" Merlin yelled and began to shuffle through Arthur's wardrobe, picking out his outfit for the day.

Arthur sat up sleepily and yawned while stretching. "Perhaps I'd get up quicker if you weren't so bloody loud."

Merlin laughed and threw a red tunic and pants onto Arthur's bed. "Oh, no, sire. That's the reason why you get up so quickly."

The king smiled and frowned at the same time. "And do you know why that is?"

"To shut me up?"

"That's right." Arthur threw his blankets off of his legs and stood from his bed, stretching again to take on a new, bright day. Although he had a rude awakening, waking up to see his kingdom shining happily out his window certainly made Arthur happy. Loud coughing intruded his few moments of bliss and he turned around lazily to see that Merlin was the source. "Are you getting sick?"

Merlin was gripping tightly onto the bed frame with one hand and using his other to cover his coughs. "I… I don't think so."

Arthur scoffed as he threw on his red tunic over his bare back. "I didn't think sorcerers could get sick."

Merlin smiled after his coughing fit and mixed it with a quizzical look. "Really? We _are _human, you know."

Arthur paused his body and frowned. He replied after a couple beats, "Merlin, I didn't mean to suggest…" His voice trailed off into meek nothingness.

The sorcerer stood up straight and regained his composure. "I know, Arthur. I was joking. I _did _try some spells on myself, but they don't seem to have worked."

"Perhaps it's some kind of… magic… bug?" Arthur tried his best to sound like he knew what he was talking about, but all that earned him was a smile from Merlin.

The sorcerer shrugged and helped Arthur put on his belt, which was also hooked to his sword and keys. Once Merlin got a bit closer, Arthur could see a cold sweat had broken out on his face and looked paler than he usually did. His hands looked clammy and his eyes weren't as bright. For a moment, Arthur thought maybe he should send Merlin home, but he decided against it. Would that be insulting to a sorcerer? Arthur wasn't sure.

"Now, then, I'll bring your breakfast up," Merlin said and turned to the door. The king sighed heavily and looked back out of the window, breathing in the fresh Camelot morning air. He was feeling slightly deprived of affection, with his wife visiting another kingdom in order to form a friendship with another queen and unite them that way. Arthur was even considering adopting a dog until Gwen got back.

Arthur turned away from the window to watch Merlin carefully. Very carefully; all the way until he was out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The king of Camelot raised his wine glass as a congratulatory gesture and smiled to the many knights seated around the table. "It's a pleasure to see you as a knight, Sir Harvey."

The newly dubbed knight looked professional as he calmly raised his own glass to the king. "It is an honor to work under a lord such as you, sire. I will not let you or the other knights down."

"Here, here!" Gwaine cheered, throwing his cup into the air, as well. The knights laughed and cheered on their new companion. Despite his annoyance with having to wake up to knighting ceremonies, Arthur thoroughly enjoyed the parties that evening in order to congratulate the knight.

Arthur eyed Merlin, who was standing in the corner of the room, looking hunched over for a seemingly healthy man. There was no doubt about it: that boy was sick and needed rest. Arthur would send his manservant straight to bed then and there if it weren't for the many pairs of eyes watching him. He would make certain Merlin would know he had the following day off after the ceremony.

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Leon asked over the loud chattering. Sitting right next to Arthur, Leon's question made earshot.

"No, no, it's nothing," Arthur provided with ease. Leon smiled and returned to drinking and eating the feast the chefs had prepared for the knights.

"Merlin!"

The happiness and cheering immediately began to die down and Arthur's eyes shot up from the ground and searched for his manservant. All he saw was Gwaine throwing his chair back and running to the corner of the room where Arthur had last seen Merlin. Concern made Arthur get up and he trotted over to the other side of the table, his red cloak fluttering in the rushing wind.

Arthur saw Gwaine kneeling beside a limp body with the familiar brown jacket and blue neckerchief. Arthur knelt on the other side of Merlin, putting his hand on his back. The man must've lost all consciousness as he had fallen forward, no backwards. That wasn't a good sign.

Most of the knights remained at their seats, but only the ones closest turned to look at what all the hush was about. Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's sweaty forehead and found it very hot to the touch.

"Gwaine, bring him to Gaius," Arthur ordered quietly. "I need to finish up here and I'll be down there shortly."

The brutish knight nodded in concern and heaved Merlin's unconscious body on his shoulders and ran out of the room. Arthur forced a smile and raised his arms.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance. Enjoy the remainder of the celebration. I'll need to attend to something," Arthur announced to his knights.

Leon stood from his chair with a concerned expression. "Sire?"

"Do not worry, Leon. Would you mind concluding the feast when everyone has had their fill?"

Leon nodded in reply and sat back down as Arthur turned to walk out the door.


	4. Sorcerer's Bane (Part Two)

**I wanted to give all my fantastic reviewers a gift and post this chapter up early! I really want to thank you reviewers, because you're the ones keeping me going and I'm having a TON of fun writing this. I hope to do the characters justice and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Sorcerer's Bane (Part Two)**

Gwaine felt that Merlin was as light as ever as he hoisted him onto his shoulders. It was amazing how a man could weigh so little and be healthy, but then again, Merlin didn't seem healthy at all. Gwaine had watched Merlin with his peripheral vision through that whole feast and he did seem to wobble on his feet. Once scanning over his face after he collapsed proved how sick the man really was. He had broken out in a cold sweat, his forehead was on fire, and his hands were clammy. After throwing him up on his shoulders, Gwaine heard a gasping wheeze for air and it was possible the man couldn't breathe.

Worry climbed its way into Gwaine's throat, but no matter how many times he tried to swallow it, he couldn't. Merlin was his best friend for years and if anything were to happen to him, Gwaine wouldn't forgive himself.

Gwaine reached for the knob to Gaius's chambers, but every time he bent down to turn it, Merlin would slip off a little.

"Apologies, Gaius," Gwaine forced a laugh and lifted his foot.

In an instant, the door was kicked open, sending the metal hinges flying from the scene followed by sending the entire door clattering to the ground.

"What is the _meaning _of this?" Gaius asked loudly, having looked up from an experiment at a table.

Gwaine walked in quickly with Merlin still on his back and set the man down on the couch just below the window that oversaw Camelot's dark form due to it being nighttime. The knight licked his lips and explained, "Sorry, Gaius. We were at a knighting ceremony and Merlin just collapsed."

Gaius was quick on his feet for an old man. He immediately went to tending to Merlin. Within moments, he had an answer.

"High fever, dilated pupils, quick heart beat… none of it matches up."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The symptoms together aren't an illness. Separately, I could diagnose, but together… I'm not sure."

"And what does that mean?"

Gaius swallowed. "It means he's been poisoned." Gaius sent Gwaine a strange look and the knight realized the old man was hiding something from him. Either way, his fret for Merlin was much too overpowering to question Gaius.

"Gaius!"

Gwaine turned towards the stairway and found his king walking through the doorway. Arthur's expression was worry, but it quickly turned to confusion upon looking at the splinters that used to be the door. Arthur frowned and his eyes met Gwaine's angrily.

Gwaine shrugged. "I couldn't get it open with my hands."

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked in, taking off his crown and setting it on the table near the couch. "What's happened to him?"

For a moment, Gaius was silent, so Arthur looked up and saw that the old sorcerer was giving him a strange look. Arthur narrowed his eyes, frustrated, and shook his head.

Gaius sighed loudly and said, "Gwaine. I'll need a bucket of hot water and a few towels. Fetch them for me in the kitchen."

Gwaine stood up straight, about to turn and run to Gaius's orders, but he paused and looked at the old man, confused. "You… You don't have any here? I was certain…"

"Hurry up, boy! Do you want Merlin's condition to get worse?" Gaius interrupted, earning a flinch from the knight. "Go, go!"

Gwaine spun on his heel and sprinted out the doorway, his loud footsteps echoing as he clambered down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Sire," Gaius called quietly, getting him attention from the king. "I believe I've found the cause of this."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's something you can't say in front of Gwaine?"

Gaius nodded. "Yes, as it involves Merlin's secret."

Arthur swallowed, feeling incredibly uneasy at the thought. He glanced down at Merlin's unconscious body and watched his chest rise and fall in shuddering breaths. His face and hands were clammy and his nose was a little red. Arthur was sure he could even feel the heat radiating off of his servant, but perhaps that was because Arthur was wearing his kingly outerwear.

"Yesterday," Gaius began, "Merlin came home with a strange flower. I touched it for but an instant and I became very weary. At first, I thought nothing of it, but I do believe what happened to me and Merlin's present condition is tied to that flower."

"How come the effects took so much longer for him?"

"He is a very powerful sorcerer, my lord. I'm not surprised the flower's effects didn't show up until now."

Arthur was amazed and a strange feeling of pride washed over him. His servant was the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived? Gaius kept telling him that, but he refused to believe it. It was _Merlin_, for God's sake! The same moron who couldn't give his armor a proper cleaning! Arthur knew it would take quite some time to get used to such information.

"Do you know the name of this flower?" Arthur asked, looking up from Merlin's figure.

"I believe it's called_Veneficus Bane_, or Sorcerer's Poison. It is a flower that harms only sorcerers and gives them a slow and painful death, hence the name."

"And where could Merlin have gotten this flower?"

Gaius frowned and looked stumped. "I have absolutely no idea."

A tense silence followed.

"G… Gaius?"

Arthur's eyes widened at the sound of Merlin's weak voice. His body stiffened while the old sorcerer waddled quickly to Merlin's bedside.

Gaius stroked Merlin's forehead gently and smiled. "My boy, you always seem to get caught up in the strangest situations."

Merlin laughed warily followed by another coughing fit. Arthur stood behind the head of Merlin's bed, fearing what his servant had to say to him. He didn't let Merlin take the day off. Was it his fault? Maybe the poison's effects could've been weakened if he had rested.

Arthur watched in silence as Gaius helped Merlin sit up.

"What happened?" Merlin asked in a croaking voice. Arthur immediately jumped to get him water. Upon hearing the footsteps of the king, the young sorcerer turned and found Arthur scrambling in the cabinets. "Arthur?"

"Why must you be so _stupid_, Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily, keeping his back facing his servant as he grabbed a mug. He walked over to the bucket of fresh water and dunked the mug in to retrieve the liquid. "Letting a _flower _get the best of you? Are you really a man?"

"Flower?"

Gaius intervened to explain. "I've come to the conclusion that the flower is the source of your feverish condition. Where did you get it?"

Before allowing him to answer, Arthur shoved a cup of water in Merlin's face, looking disrespectful, but Merlin knew better. Merlin knew how thoughtful the king was being and he smiled, taking the cup gratefully. He took a long swig of it and coughed once, wiping his mouth.

"A woman gave it to me," Merlin explained solemnly, looking crestfallen. "A woman named Aya."

Arthur scoffed to lighten the mood. "What's that, Merlin? Are you, perhaps, in a relationship?"

Merlin sent him an angry, weak glare.

Arthur tapped his chin with a playful frown. "Oh, wait. She tried to _kill _you, didn't she? Does this happen often?"

Merlin shrugged and to Arthur's surprise, he actually nodded. "Well, yes. I believe it's happened a few times."

Arthur crossed his arms and sat diagonally from Gaius on the table beside Merlin's bedside. "Why are women trying to kill you?"

"Not necessarily women. Just some." Merlin coughed into his fist.

"And not normal women, or men. Sorcerers. Merlin's magical abilities are known across the lands, sire," Gaius said with a touch of pride in his tone. "Of course, only a few are able to reveal Merlin's identity. This, Aya woman, wants Merlin dead. The strange thing is, is that Merlin isn't dead already. Where is the flower now?"

"On my nightstand."

Gaius exhaled gently. "You never cease to amaze me, Merlin. You slept beside such a dangerous flower all night long and only passed out from a fever. My lord, will you please bring it here?"

Arthur nodded and made his way into Merlin's room. He found a crumpled purple flower on the wooden furniture. Hesitantly, he picked it up between his index finger and thumb, but upon realizing that nothing wrong was happening, he made his way back into the living room where he found Gaius tending to the fireplace.

"Throw it in the flames, sire. That will surely destroy the flower as well as Merlin's illness."

Arthur lightly tossed the purple plant into the fire. For a moment, nothing happened. Arthur was amazed at how long the flower could stay in such heat for such a long period of time. But when he thought nothing was going to happen, the plant burst into a flurry of purple sparkles, disappearing from sight.

"Is that all?" Merlin asked from the opposite end of the room.

Gaius poked the fire to relight it. "I believe so."

Arthur smiled toothlessly. "Well, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Loud footfalls clambered up the stairwell and Gwaine burst through the doorway, carrying a big bucket of steaming water and nearly five regular-sized towels on his arm. His long hair looked wind-swept from his speed and he was breathing heavily.

"I've got it!" the knight exclaimed with a childish grin.

The impeccable timing earned three beaming smiles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day was yet another brilliant afternoon in Camelot. Despite its brilliance, the king was frowning at the document that rested on the elegant table before him. He had just returned to his chambers to find that he had to review the territory boundaries.

Merlin was cleaning up Arthur's room when there was a cold breeze and the king shivered. Arthur took notice that the fire in the fireplace had gone out.

"Merlin, do you mind…?" Arthur gestured to the charred wood.

The sorcerer smiled as he folded a blue tunic. "Oh? Have you realized how convenient magic is, sire?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and tapped the feather ink pen on the mahogany desk. "Yes, but please do so quietly and quickly."

Merlin replied with a short laughter and set the tunic down on Arthur's bed. Arthur watched closely, having become fascinated with sorcery ever since he returned to Camelot with the surprising knowledge about Merlin's secret. Merlin raised his hand and whispered a few strange words. However, that's all that happened. Arthur stole a glance at the fireplace; still no fire. Arthur remained silent and continued to watch with a scowl on his face. Merlin himself seemed stumped, but he shifted his feet and tried again. Same result.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, signing his name at the bottom of the document.

There was a tense pause in Merlin's reply, but it wasn't the silence that worried Arthur. It was the shocking statement that followed.

"I… I can't use magic."


	5. Sorcerer's Bane (Part Three)

**Hey, all! This is the last part of episode two! I've been working crazy hard to get this to you. It might be a little while before episode three is put up, because I haven't got an idea for it yet! Thanks for all your reviews! As always, I hope to do the characters justice and please enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Sorcerer's Bane (Part Three)**

"Has this ever happened before?" Arthur asked, standing up from his desk.

Merlin looked nearly frightened as he stared at his hands. "I can't recall… I mean, I don't think… Maybe once…"

Arthur placed his feather pen in the ink bottle. "It must be because of that flower. I may not be attuned to all of your sorcery madness, but I can tell at least that much."

When Merlin looked up at Arthur from across the room, the king's stomach dropped. The sorcerer, for perhaps the first time, was no longer a sorcerer. Was that a good thing? Arthur couldn't help but muse about that question. No more annoying situations. No more Merlin messing things up. No more worrying that anyone would find out. So… why did Merlin look so upset?

"Merlin, I…" Arthur was interrupted when there was a number of knocks on the door to his chambers. "Enter."

A knight walked in, looking calm, so Arthur knew it wasn't anything urgent.

"My lord," the knight began, "Some knights found someone skulking about outside Camelot's walls. We captured and threw this person in prison."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. It was normally his duty to question outsiders, but Merlin was having such a _girly _crisis. He decided Merlin's problem could wait, as the person could be a spy sent to destroy the kingdom. Also, Arthur figured it was just a mistake and he'd get his magic back soon enough.

Arthur walked for the door, but when he passed Merlin, he put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, saying nothing to his servant as he exited his chambers with the knight.

The king arrived in the dungeon after ten minutes, the only light that kept him from tripping down the stairs were the lamplights hooked to the wall.

"My lord, she is in cell number seven," the knight mentioned, following the king closely. Arthur nodded in reply and continued walking. He stopped at the directed cell and looked into it, surprised. A beautiful woman was sitting on the other side of the cell, just beside a ray of light that came in from her single window. She had blonde, wavy hair that cascaded down her back, but the most interesting of her features were her gray eyes. Even in the dimly lit dungeon, her pale skin illuminated, giving her a strange, fairy look.

"Has she said anything?" Arthur asked the knight.

"No. She refuses to speak."

"Leave me."

"But, my lord-!"

"That's an order."

The knight was hesitant, but nodded and trotted back up the stairs.

"Arthur Pendragon," the woman spoke with a soothing, sweet voice. It didn't match her otherwise dark demeanor.

The king frowned. "And what is your name?"

The woman didn't answer as she stood from her corner and glided over to the cells' bars. She reached out with her pale hand and caressed Arthur's cheek. The king allowed it, as he was trying to prove a point. By showing he couldn't care less about her getting so close, would give her the idea that he knew he could defeat her. At least, this is what his father taught him.

"Such a beautiful face. It's no wonder Emrys bends to your will," the woman continued with her seemingly sweet voice. She stroked Arthur's cheekbone with her thumbs, but the King of Camelot stood tall and didn't flinch.

Dismissing her comment, Arthur asked again, "What is your name?"

The woman's thumb traced his cheekbone to his nose and trailed down his face until she gently and slowly ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "My name is Aya, my lord."

"_A woman gave it to me," _Merlin had said, _"A woman named Aya…"_

Arthur's hand immediately reacted and he grabbed her thin wrist strongly, looking furious. The woman whimpered at the tight hold, but she remained still on the other side of the bars.

"You tried to kill Merlin," Arthur said in a warning tone. "You will pay for what you have done."

"Oh, so you _know_?" Aya questioned with a confident smirk. "It's strange he hasn't been burned at the stake, yet."

Arthur didn't answer her, but instead replied in a tighter squeeze to her fragile wrist.

Aya hissed in pain, "You would hurt a woman?"

"You're no woman, you're a sorcerer!" Arthur yelled back, his voice echoing in the dungeon, but as soon as he did his grip on her loosened slowly; so slowly until Aya could finally pull back her hand through the bar and cradle her injury. Arthur's eyes widened at what he said and his heart squeezed.

Time ceased in that moment and all Arthur could do was stare into oblivion.

"_We __**are **__human, you know." _Arthur recalled Merlin saying. Arthur knew that. Of course, he knew that. The only difference was that sorcerers could use magic. Given it was quite strange, but that didn't change who they were, right? Merlin had always been Merlin.

Arthur wasn't sure how much time had passed when he blinked and found himself back in the dark dungeon, staring at a _woman _who had been hurt. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and held his hands together behind his back.

"You will be released tomorrow under two conditions," Arthur suggested with a much different tone.

"Oh? And what's that?" Aya scoffed sarcastically.

"You will tell me how to return Merlin's magic and you must never return to Camelot."

"Wouldn't that be doing you more favors? After all, I want you dead _and _I'd like to leave."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Me? I thought you wanted to kill my servant."

Aya scoffed and smirked. "Emrys is your strongest defense. Without him, you are easy to kill."

"I haven't done you any wrong."

Aya didn't answer, but instead replied with, "How will you change your demands if I refuse to comply?"

"Considering your situation, you don't have much to bargain."

Aya's voice suddenly hitched to a yell. "And what did _your people _have to bargain with as they murdered my mother?! 'She's a sorcerer'! That's hardly a bargain!"

Arthur clenched his teeth together and tore away his gaze from the woman as he realized why she wanted him dead instead of Merlin. It wasn't the sorcerers fault. They were probably just like Merlin; innocent and born with something that couldn't be understood. They and they loved ones died for nothing and Arthur upheld that law even after his father passed away. Arthur was directly involved with countless sorcerer murders. He was beginning to feel something; something so horrible that it nearly made him weep. He was beginning to feel the heavy burden of the deaths of all the innocent sorcerers. The burden was beginning to weigh on his shoulders, attempting to crush him.

"I am… sorry," Arthur said, trying to lighten the weight.

"An apology? Do you really think that's enough for murdering my mother?"

"I'm sorry," Arthur repeated, his voice getting quiet. The weight was beginning to crush him. "I'm sorry."

Aya went quiet as she stared in solemn shock at the King of Camelot sinking to his knees under the heavy burden. Arthur grabbed onto the bars and dipped his head forward. The king continued to repeat his apology until Aya began to sob.

The two fated enemies sat there in the near darkness, separated by metal bars; one allowing tears to escape and the other holding them back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arthur was quickly making his way through the vast corridors towards Gaius's chambers when he looked at the small bottle in his hand. Truth be told, Arthur let Aya leave without making her promise anything. Surprisingly, she decided to help and said she would leave Camelot forever, because 'it didn't suit her needs'.

Arthur chuckled a bit after recalling what she had said with a smile on her face. Aya had made the potion in Arthur's hand and said it would reverse the effects of the Sorcerer's Poison flower. In all honesty, Arthur had thought about never giving Merlin the potion. Life seemed easier when no sorcery was involved, so he thought his servant would have a better life without it. However, he only thought about it for a moment, because he knew it was wrong. Merlin was Merlin and Merlin was a sorcerer. Sorcery was a part of him and without it, he wouldn't be Merlin.

The King of Camelot smiled warmly as he pushed open Gaius's door with new meaning. Perhaps, with Merlin's help, the newly found weight on his shoulders would lighten every day.

**[cue Merlin ending]**

**END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
